


Dean's Side By Side Adventure

by pulse268



Series: Dean Winchester: Cock Slut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Dean, Cock Slapping, Comeplay, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picks up a guy at a bar and they suck each other off, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Side By Side Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!

"I'll meet you back at the hotel, Sam, Jesus", Dean tells his brother with a shake of his head. "Alright, just don't go doing anything stupid," Sam counters. With one last glance around the bar Sam heads out muttering under his breath about Dean and his libido. 

The bar isn't anything great. They never are. It's a crappy place across the street from the hotel they're staying at, as it seems to always be. Immediately after Sam leaves, Dean scouts the place out for a willing body to take back to his room. Thank fucking God for Dean getting them separate rooms. There's a man leaning against the wall opposite the hunter. He looks to be packing, if his broad shoulders and chest are of intel to the rest of him with his dark hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and sharp face. Deans gonna choke on some good dick tonight. The hunter leaves his stool next to the table against a corner of the wall. 

"Hey", Dean say casually leaning against the wall next to the man. The man gives him a once over first before replying, "Hey." "You, uh, wanna get outta here?", Dean asks nervously not knowing if he's read him wrong. The nameless man chuckles, "Sure." Yeah, Deans ready to fucking choke on his dick. "Come on. My rooms across the street."

#

Almost as soon as they're inside the room. The man, who gave his name on the way and vice versa,Scott, pins Dean to the wall and starts ridding him of his clothes with Dean doing the same. They lick and suck on each others exposed skin, occasionally locking lips with a trail of spit connecting them when they separate. Scott starts thumbing the hunters nipples, drawing out groans and whimpers from Dean. "Sensitive nips, huh," Scott says. Dean just groans in reply. He bends down to suck a nipple into his mouth and thumbing the other. Deans chest archs up to meet the mans mouth. The hunters hands coming up to hold Scotts head in place. "Suck my tits," moans Dean. The man is making slurping noises from where he's sucking the hunters sensitive bud and pinching the other. Deans not one to be outdone though. 

"Let's move this to the bed," Dean tells the man," On our sides, opposite of each other," he finishes. The guy, Scott, groans. "Damn baby," Scott says as he and the hunter get into position. Dean is at the foot of the bed with his feet brushing the headboard and Scott at the head of the bed with his feet at the end. With their cocks pointing straight at each others face, they plant a foot on the bed and slightly lift it to give each other better access and a view of their firm ass. They suck each other down, gagging a bit trying to reach the base, a light patch of hair brushing their nose on every bob of their head. 

Dean pulls of the thickness in his mouth, kissing the head and rubbing it across his lips. Lips shiny with precome, he slaps his face lightly with the shaft.The other man proceeds to slap Deans cock instead. The hunter moaning at the pain laced pleasure that shoots up his body. Dean takes the man back in his wet mouth while Scott reaches around Dean to spread his ass open and run his fingers over Deans hole. "Get your tounge in there," The hunter moans around the shaft in his mouth. "Don't mind if I do," Scott replies, "Your ass was made for this."

The man lifts Deans legs slightly, running his hand's over the hunters toned thighs, feeling the muscle tremble beneath them. He gets closer to Deans ass and settles his legs around his head, giving him perfect access to the hunters clenching hole. The hunters body contorting a bit to adjust to the new position while still swallowing down the cock in his throat. "Mmph," Dean whimpers when he feels a wet sensation brushing his hole. Scott is shoving his face into the hunters firm, round ass. Spit running down his chin and onto the hunters cheeks. The man comes up for air, spreading Deans cheeks open and watching saliva drip into the slightly loose hole, Deans cock rubbing on his torso. 

The stimulation proves to much for Dean and he comes, covering the mans chest in spunk. Dean whimpers around the dick in his mouth as the man continues to savagely eat his ass. Without warning Scotts shaft twitches in Deans mouth, filling it up with semen. The hunter trying to swallow as much of the fluid as he can. They both pull off each other, catch their breath, sit up and lock lips. They rub the jizz on Deans face as they attack each others mouth, smearing it on the hunters face. A couple of minutes pass by and they pull off. 

The man, Scott, says nothing on his way out after cleaning himself up and redressing save for a salute on his way out. The hunter still nude on the bed, lays back and continues licking the remains of the spunk on his face. "Should get separate rooms more often," He says to no one and promptly falls asleep not long after. He'll clean up the mess tomorrow. He doesn't notice the bed creaking in his brothers room or the muffled moans and grunts. 

Yeah, separate rooms are the way to go.


End file.
